Enlighten the color blue
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Great. If I'm not a martyr, I'm a coward. I just love the hole you've dug for me. Hey would you like to piss on it while you're at it, brother."
1. scream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn and Kol

**Summary: **** "**Great. If I'm not a martyr, I'm a coward. I just love the hole you've dug for me. Hey would you like to piss on it while you're at it, brother."

Ps: This is involves incest yet is AU. The characters are probably ooc-ish and there are some things in this story I am sure a lot of people won't be okay with. I gave fair warning.

* * *

><p>Finn was busy watching 'American Horror Story:Coven' while eating some hot cheetos covered in super hot nacho cheese.<p>

He had the weekend off since the new semester wouldn't start till July something, he'd check the calender later.

Just as he was walking over to his bathroom to pee someone decided it was a good idea to knock.

For a second he had thought of holding it but thought better on it and kept walking towards the toilet.

If it was that urgent they could wait a few minutes.

Once his hands were washed he thought he had telekinesis like that one girl from 'Carrie' and unlocked then opened the door with his mind.

"Show off much?"

Finn smiled as Freya walked torwards him with Kol in tow. She hugged him tightly then sat down and pulled Kol along with her.

"Kol..."

The handsome wizard prodigy snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face but he remained unresponsive and his eyes seemed to be glazed over as if her were stuck in a trance like state.

"Frey, what the fuck?"

He's eyes narrowed as his beautiful sister lit a cigarette and puffed out smoke in the classiest manner he'd ever seen.

"He threatened me, I just put him in his place."

"Oh. What does he have on you to have you this...uneasy."

"He knows about Ecuador."

Finn laughed with carefree jollity as her words sunk in and she raised an eyebrow in question when he left while still laughing now kinda hysterically.

After what felt like five minutes he returned from his kitchen with a water bottle then pushed pause on his tv.

"Who told him about it? Actually now that I think about it who else knows?"

"Elijah's the only one who was with us but I think he probably told Nik."

Finn bit his tongue slightly then sat down and passed her the water bottle as he spoke.

"If Klaus knew he'd have the biggest bitch fit ever, trust me you wouldn't here the end of it till Halley's comet. And Elijah would be daggered, again. He wouldn't risk it."

She laughed as an ashtray appeared and she set her cigarette down while agreeing then saying.

"Nik's always had a thing for theatrics hasn't he."

"He's not important." As Finn spoke he stood and pushed Kol's limp body on the couch so that he was laying down. It was really odd to see his brother in that state.

Awake but unresponsive almost completely catatonic seeming. Freya noticed him admiring her work and she beamed proudly.

"What can I say little brother. I'm just good at my craft." She took a few cheetos and shoved them in her mouth then spoke after having swallowed.

"Aunt Dalia made sure of it. Good thing you've got her natural talent, Finn. I had to work my ass off for it like mother and Kol here, well before he turned."

"Why are you here with him? Can you not change him back?"

As he spoke he got a butterfly knife from his pocket, while thinking he was Apollo Robbins and stabbed his hands repeatedly as if it was a completely natural action to take.

Blood gushed out of his plams but he made it all levitate effortlessly before it ruined his couch or carpet.

Freya stared in awe for a moment then stood up to watch what he would next.

With swift movement almost too quick for her to catch even though she was standing nearby, he cut Kol's cheek then touched it briefly until his hand began to heal itself then he did the same with the other.

All the while his still levitating blood formed a medium sized sphere and Freya really wanted to touch it but was somewhat afraid it would burst if she dared.

"Father and Rebekah are coming to town next week. I told them Kol was somewhere around Europe. Keep him scarce till then and I'll give you aunt Dalia's grimoire."

"You want me to cure his brain damage?"

As Finn spoke he unbuttoned Kol's shirt then opened him up with surgical precision she had no idea he possessed.

While forgetting for a moment that Finn was a normal guy, a college professor at that and not some skilled pathologist.

Who was currently preforming the chest and abdomen autopsy on her youngest brother by making a Y-shaped incision that starts at the shoulders.

"Nah. Keep it if you want. It'll wear off in a few days. So what say you, Finn?"

"Okay but I want Ayana Bennett's and mother's as well."

"Are you high? It will be hard enough to get aunt Dalia's. If you get all three you'll be-"

"You could always tell our parents, problem solved."

"You know that's not an option." Fraya huffed in mild annoyance then took a drink of water and spoke dejectedly.

"You'll have the stupid books by the time father leaves."

Finn smiled slightly then spoke in a bored voice.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, sister."

She rolled her eyes then jabbed a finger in his ribs as she gritted her teeth then spoke vociferously.

"I'm going to learn those spells with you, like hell I'm getting left behind."

"Do as you please. I won't stop you."

The blood sphere seemed to spin quickly as some of it dispersed and formed smaller spheres that appeared to orbit the bigger one like the planet's to the Sun in the solar system.

"Finn...what are you doing?" Freya did nothing to stop her brother because she had complete trust in him but the floating blood bubbles were creeping her out like nothing else.

She wasn't worried about Kol, he was a vampire and would heal easily but something about the way Finn answered her question sent a chill down her spine.

"Testing a theory. Nothing more."

* * *

><p><span><strong>M Note:<strong> Freya, Dalia and Esther are are witches while Finn is a wizard.

Elijah, Mikael, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah are vampires.

Because Esther turned them then discovered that immortality could be achieved without becoming one thanks to Ayana and didn't bother to change them back because they had gotten used to it.


	2. Spell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Finn/Kol

Ps: This is involves incest yet is AU. The characters are probably ooc-ish and there are some things in this story I am sure a lot of people won't be okay with. I gave fair warning.

I'm going to try to update most of my stories in three days, idk if I can accomplish this but trying won't hurt.

Was listening to 'Bad Girl' by Avril Lavinge ft. Marilyn Manson and 'La la la' by Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith.

* * *

><p>Finn knows what he is doing, always has.<p>

Therefore is careful not to take this too far.

There is no need for compromise not with them.

He is aware even without asking.

Kol can feel everything.

Can't wait to have him alone but he wants him awake and able to consent to anything.

That would be later and Freya looks curious. A little nervous but eager to learn what makes him tick.

.

Kol arrives alone, usually. Angry and sarcastic. Ultimately breaking but leaves satisfied.

He can always patch it up himself.

Freya always arrives, uninvited. Happy and full of mischief. Whole but leaves guarded, wiser.

The cycle repeats.

In different order but the same at the core.

It's toxic.

Unhealthy but addictive and under their skin.

Like the blood coursing through their veins.

.

"What are you doing in an hour?" Freya raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kol with boredom.

"I was thinking of undoing the spell you cast on Kol. Then I thought I would go back to watching 'American Horror Story'. There's a knew season coming and I want to be caught up. Why?"

The blood bubbles dropped into a large bowl near a counter as Finn spoke without looking at her.

The splattering noise made her jump a little too close to the couch but she stood still when Finn poured it into Kol's open stomach and whispered something while touching his forehead.

"Tell you what Finn. My spell will be undone in a minute."

She noticed some blood dripping down Kol's ears and eyes as Finn began to stitch up the wounds but didn't seem worried.

"What's the catch, sister?" Finn grabbed a washcloth then wiped at it gently.

"You owe me a favor."

"On what grounds would I do this? Whatever it is you want."

"Ecuador. Don't worry, Elijah owes me too. I am looking forward to it, brother."

With those words she kissed him gently then looked back at Kol with a little smile and left after whispering something into his ear.

Kol was still in a cationic looking by the time she reached for the door. He started coughing up blood the second she shut it.

Finn sat down in another couch and pushed play after setting down a few towels on the carpet, tiles and brother.

His brother would be fine, in a bit of pain probably but in no real danger.

A few minutes passed and the cheese was cold so he walked over to a microwave in the kitchen and set it for 10 seconds.

.

.

Kol blinked a few times as he just laid there trying hard not to feel all of the weird emotions that he felt thru his brother's blood.

The tv was still on and he shut it off after having enough strength to stand.

He looked at himself in the reflection of a nearby mirror and vamped over to the last place he had seen his brother.

"Finn"

"Hey Kol. How are you feeling?"

Kol ignored the question as he stood near the doorway.

Instead vamped behind him, smirked against his neck as he felt the bloodlust take hold when he felt Finn slowly getting hard against his fingers-tips and bit into him roughly.

"I don't need a babysitter or to be kept here as if I just got kidnapped."

Finn laughed and put in a few seconds more after opening the microwave door.

"Are you here out of your own free will, Kol? No. Right. Now that we've established that. Go to sleep or watch this with me."

"I'm going to kill you but Freya is first in line. I will tell father what his favorite child has been doing."

"I'd like to see you try." As Finn spoke he turned to look at him, almost as if challenging.

Kol smirked against his lips then licked at his neck when some blood trailed down.

He pushed him onto the ground and kissed him suddenly. "I can overpower you even with your magic, Finn."

Finn grabbed his onto his shirt with one hand and kissed him roughly.

"Believe what you will, Kol."

Kol smirked against his brother's shoulder after having pulled his shirt off and bit him but stopped when he heard a 'ding' noise from above the counter.

"I know what you did. I've got to hand it to you. It was positively-"

Finn shut him up by touching his face, looking at his eyes and saying. "I would advise you to leave the past where it belongs."

"What have you done to me, brother?" Kol tried to recall what it was that he had learned but nothing came to mind.

"Tested a theory. It was a success. Something Ayana taught me."

"You can't fuck me, Finn. Not with my mind. I had leverage and you took it!"

Kol grabbed onto his arm but let go when he noticed that his hold was tight and Finn pushed him back against the table with the help of his magic.

"Freya isn't someone you want on your shit list or as an enemy." Kol rolls his eyes and stands looking murderous in his strangely calm manner.

"Do not stand in my path or I will not hesitate to remove you, Finn."

"Let it go before you regret this, brother."

The lights in the room flickered as Kol crouched down and the veins under his eyes became pronounced.

"What is going on here, brothers?"

Elijah walked in as if he owned the place while carrying a big iron box. Freya raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her and asked the question.

"You should try knocking, Elijah. Freya the hour hasn't passed."

Elijah handed his discarded shirt to him after having seemingly checked him out for a moment but Finn pushed the thought aside because that would be weird.

"I knocked a few times. I can see now why you wouldn't open."

"I have it under control. Why are you here?" As Finn spoke he put it back on then stared at them.

"Father's coming and I have a few things that need safe-keeping from him or Niklaus."

"Yes. Because apparently I'm in the babysitter/storage business now. Fantastic, where is my money? If I'm going to take such great a risk I might as well be in the black by the end."

"You didn't charge Freya. Equality matters, brother." Elijah offered a condescending smile and Kol joined in when Finn's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Are the three of you finished with this pissing contest? I need your help for what I'm planning and you need me."

Finn looked at Freya as Elijah stared at him and Kol rummaged through the box.


End file.
